1. Field
The present innovations relate to addressing and/or reducing pain caused by “tennis elbow,” also referred to as “lateral/medial epicondylitis” or “epicondylagia externa,” and/or to reduce the pain caused by similar/related injuries. Systems and methods consistent with the innovations herein are effective for tennis players and non-tennis players alike who suffer from such conditions.
2. Description of Related Information
Braces exist that are directed to allegedly minimizing exacerbation of various upper arm injuries, as may result from repetitive use motions in certain work- or sports-related environments, such as tennis elbow. Tennis (or golf) elbow, for example, can initially begin as a micro tear or tears often created by a non-sports related lifting motion which is then exacerbated by an over-stress or repetitive-motion from the sport or activity, sometimes, e.g., related to the attachment of the wrist extensor muscles to the lateral epicondyle.
There are numerous techniques for treating injuries characterized by a tear or tears to the extensor carpii radialus brevis. Indeed, as many as 50% of tennis players and 40% of golfers are believed to suffer from tennis elbow and/or relating tissue tear injury at some point. Further, it is believed that a large number of tennis elbow related injuries occur in people who are not tennis players or golfers, but every day working people who have repetitive movements that exacerbate the syndrome. Present techniques, however, suffer various drawbacks. Many braces, for example, apply pressure via straps that either constrict the arm in an overly rigid manner, slip, are invariably over-tightened by users, and/or are uncomfortable to wear during competitive sports activities. Some braces or bands, for example, put pressure around the entire forearm and cause the player to ‘over-tighten’ in an effort to apply pressure where pressure is needed.
Prevailing medical solutions include a three-step program to remedy the cause of tennis elbow is (1) first, rest and ice, (2) then gradual stretching and start of mild exercise, and (3) most importantly, a regimented routine doing the correct exercise in the correct way to strengthen and make healthy the muscles causing tennis elbow thereby eliminating attendant pain and discomfort.
Aspects of the innovations herein are intended to enable individuals to continue playing sports or engaging in physical activities, while minimizing or reducing pain and/or additional injury, as may preferably/also be done in the context of undertaking and maintaining a correct exercise and healing program.